


Charity

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: It is war, but for a better cause.





	Charity

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of like a prequel to my Stormpilot and Kylux fics in this series:  
> [Gift Shopping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12945828)  
> [Family Dinner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12998199)  
> [Pets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13014765)  
> [Decorating the Christmas Tree](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13028598)  
> [Travelling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13057092)

The traditional Baking for Charity fair at school had always been Rey and Ben’s favourite event. They prepared for it very thoroughly and their gingerbread figures were one of the best cookies at the fair. They used to raise the most money until last year, when the son of high-and-mighty admiral Brendol Hux had arrived. Last year, they came second in the end, defeated by the rigid and arrogant Armitage Hux. Damn, the pair hated the ginger, who somehow managed to best them in everything. Normally, they didn’t pay much attention to him, but this fair was not about selling cookies and sweets, oh no, it was all out war and Ben hated losing, especially against someone like Hux.

This year, they even got a stand right across Hux’s, which only fuelled their hate towards him even more. Especially since he seemed utterly oblivious to their hateful stares.

“I bet his father hires professionals to bake for them, he’s such a cheater.” Ben grumbled as he was refilling a basket of gingerbread dragons.

“I can’t believe the teachers don’t notice,” Rey added, rolling her eyes as Hux successfully sold a full box of cupcakes for twenty pounds.

“His father pays way too much for them to notice…”

“Still, it’s not fair. We spent two whole days doing all these,” she gestured at their gingerbread cookies wrapped in colourful cellophane nicely.

“Hey, guys!” Finn approached with a huge grin across his face and greeted Rey with a hug. He only nodded at Ben, who responded in kind.

“Finn, what’s up?” asked Rey.

“I came to buy loads of your stuff and, oh, you know, to introduce my boyfriend.” His grin spread even wider by the end of the sentence.

“Oh my god, wow!” beamed Rey.

“He’s over there, just a sec,” he pointed behind then yelled, “Poe, c’mon!”

Rey and Ben froze when this Poe guy turned around, carrying a box of cupcakes. Finn looked equally shocked.

“Poe, you can’t buy from the enemy,” he gasped.

Poe chuckled. “Sweetheart, it’s a charity event.” He turned to Rey and Ben and extended a hand. “Hey guys, nice to meet you at last. Finn told so much about you.”

“About you, too.” Rey smiled, shaking hands.

“You shouldn’t buy that stuff, it’s not even hand-made by him,” said Ben, sending a death glare at Hux and Mitaka. They didn’t even look up.

“Oh, they are,” said Poe. “I’ve been over yesterday, it was crazy!”

“What the-? You know Hux?” Finn stared, stunned.

Poe frowned, looking at the trio. “Sure, we went to the same school. He may not look like it, but he knows his way ‘round in the kitchen.”

“You mean he does all those store-looking cupcakes all by himself?” Ben asked with wide eyes.

“Well, not by himself. Phasma, Mitaka and I also helped.”

“Wow, suddenly I don’t hate him that much.” said Rey, looking over at the table to get a closer look on the Christmas themed cupcakes.

Finn nodded. “Yeah, that’s some real art over there.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Well, I still hate him.” Although he found himself entertaining the idea of buying at least one cupcake.

“Can’t believe you’re friends with Hux.” Finn looked at Poe with a small smile of disbelief.

“I wouldn’t call him a _friend_ , but, y’know, we get along.” Poe grinned and gave him a quick kiss before turning to Rey. “Anyway, I’ll spend more money on your stuff, to help you win this war.”

Rey laughed. “Well, thank you.” To Finn, she said “I like him.”

“He’s great, isn’t he?” Finn grinned proudly.


End file.
